


Greedy For It

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [175]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bacon, Cowboy Hats, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Reverse Cowgirl, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform, oliver is very impatient, underwear band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Much to Felicity's delight, a video from Oliver and Tommy's college days appears on the internet. The guys reminiscing about the past leads to sexy times in the present.





	Greedy For It

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> A big thank you to Ashkela who is new to the verse and recently binged the entire series. She was kind enough to take a photograph that reminded her of this series and was kind enough to share it with me. She was kind enough to let me play with the image and it is the title card for today's installment.
> 
> This installment is 87/175. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> A big welcome to new readers. Welcome to the verse. The more the merrier!

Original Photo by Ashkela

 

Felicity sighed as she sipped the coffee Oliver had prepared and brought back to bed for her in a thermal Star Labs mug.  She was propped against the headboard as she watched Netflix.  There was nothing better than spending a cold rainy Sunday in bed, between her guys, watching TV.  Oliver and Tommy had been out late the night before.  The Rockets had gone into extra innings and her diehard super fans had stayed to the bitter end. Tommy had yet to wake up, or at least, admit to being awake.  He had shifted and was laying with his head in her lap.  Her fingers trailed gently through his wavy hair.  It was longer than he usually wore it, but with Tommy, his hair got wider not longer. His bushier hair and beard had him looking a little wild and Felicity found it incredibly sexy.

Oliver had woken long enough to make her coffee.  He was asleep on his side, facing Felicity and Tommy.  His hand rested right above her knee.  His face was completely relaxed and he looked peaceful as he slumbered.  It hadn't been that long ago when Oliver was incapable of spending a lazy day in bed unless they were having sex.  Going back to sleep was a new thing for him.

Felicity's tablet pinged with an alert.  She had a message that a new video had been uploaded and tagged with Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn.  She assumed it was another video from the night before, but clicked on it any way.  She was surprised when a band appeared on her screen.  All the members were dressed in their underwear.  The men were shirtless and the women wore bras.  She was about to click out of video when the song ended and the lead singer introduced their guest singer, and her boyfriend, Tommy Merlyn.

A very young looking Tommy strolled across the stage in a pair of knee high athletic socks, dark gray boxer briefs and a light gray t-shirt.  As a guitarist began to play, Tommy turned his back to the audience and removed his t-shirt.  The crowd went crazy when he spun around and began to sing, _Wonderwall_.

A laugh bubbled out of Felicity as Tommy shimmied around the stage.  He swayed his underwear clad butt and the women in the audience went wild.  There was a commotion at the front of the stage, causing young Tommy to smile, but he kept singing. His eyes landed on someone in the audience who was blocked from the camera by the crowd and he sang directly to that person. A t-shirt was thrown from the crowd and Tommy dodged it.  Felicity was completely unsurprised to see Oliver, dressed in nothing but his boxers, appear on the stage.  Like a predator who had spotted his prey, he strode across the stage as Tommy finished his song. Oliver took a bow with the rest of the band as the crowd cheered. When the opening notes of the next song began, Tommy called to Oliver and gestured for him to join him.  They shared the microphone and gazed into each other's eyes soulfully singing, _Heroes_ , in their underwear.

The video ended, and she put her tablet down. Both of her companions were awake and staring at one another.

"When was that?" she asked them.

"It was the year that Ollie was at Princeton.  My girlfriend's band was playing there for the weekend,” Tommy answered.

“It was your twenty-second birthday,” Oliver said wistfully.

"Your girlfriend was very pretty," Felicity teased.  "Did you date her because of her underwear band?"

"Liz was in my biochem class - we were lab partners.  The underwear band was an added bonus.”

Tommy looked up at Felicity, “She dumped me that night."

Felicity's lips formed a moue, "Why?  Your singing wasn't that bad.  It was your birthday weekend. That was harsh."

"Because of me," Oliver said without taking his eyes from Tommy.

"What did you do?" Felicity gently pinched Oliver's bicep.  "Did you refuse to put your pants back on for the after party – or, did you sleep with her best friend? You didn’t sleep with Liz, did you?"

"No, but I was in love with her boyfriend," Oliver's lips turned up in a small smile. “Probably shouldn’t have sung a song about being lovers.”

"Did she catch the two of you?" Felicity waggled her eyebrows playfully. The smile fell from her face when the guys didn’t laugh. “Oh, god. Did she catch you?”

"No, she didn’t catch us the way you think," Tommy answered. "She said that she couldn’t date someone who was clearly hung up on someone else.”

Felicity played the video again, trying to observe Tommy and Oliver the way someone who didn’t know their history might. To a casual observer, Tommy and Oliver’s performance could be seen as the antics of two drunk guys acting ridiculous for the crowd, but if that observer was someone who had ever shared their bed with Tommy, all the signs were there. As she zoomed in on their faces, she was unsurprised that Liz had dumped Tommy. “The song wasn’t very subtle, but it was still less obvious than the two of you.” Felicity shook her head, “The way you’re looking at each other, I’m surprised Liz is the only one who saw it. Talk about eye sex.”

“It wasn’t eye sex. We were high,” Tommy explained.

Oliver shook his head, “So high. Ecstasy, I think.”

“I don’t remember what we took,” Tommy said, closing his eyes.

“Maybe that’s why you forgot yourselves,” she said, wiping a tear from her eyes. Watching the men she loved express their love for each other, at a time when they denied themselves happiness, broke her heart. There was so much pain ahead of them. In eight short months, their lives would be forever altered, but there in that video of Tommy and Oliver dancing in their underwear, singing of their love, they were happy. "Getting dumped - didn't it ruin your birthday?" She gently tugged on Tommy’s hair, needing him to look at her when he confirmed that on his last birthday with Oliver, before their world had come undone, he’d been happy.

Tommy’s face lit up with a smile. He wiped a tear from her check and lifted his head to brush his lips against hers. "No, it was my best birthday until I started celebrating with both of you."

Oliver rose onto his elbow and stretched to kiss Tommy.  When he pulled away he smiled, "That weekend is one of my favorite memories."

"Mine too," Tommy kissed Oliver and then rolled onto his back with a shy smile.

Felicity laughed, “Are you going to share what put those smiles on your faces?”

“I got lots of kisses and orgasms for my birthday,” Tommy reached for Oliver’s hand.

“I really missed you,” Oliver pouted. “Harvard was so far away.”

“Not as far as other places,” Tommy smiled sadly as he sat up.

“Wait,” Felicity sat up. Even after all these years, the guys were still sometimes stingy with the details of their hook-ups. “Was this one of your,” she raised her eyebrows, “naked weekends?”

“We only left my bed for food deliveries and birthday cake,” Oliver smirked.

Tommy began to laugh, “I had the jet take me back to Boston. My dad was so pissed. His assistant wrote me a sternly worded email.”

“I can’t imagine why your ex-girlfriend didn’t want to spend five hours in a car with you,” Felicity grinned.

“I wasn’t going to take public transportation,” Tommy turned a little pink at his admission. “God, I was an asshole back then.”

“I still don’t see you taking a whole lot of public transportation,” Oliver teased.

“Says the man with a chauffeur,” Felicity gently smacked Oliver’s bicep.

Felicity replayed the video. She was oddly grateful to the person who’d decided to post the video. She loved the glimpses she got into Tommy and Oliver’s past together. The guys were always guarded in the videos that existed from back then. Even when they were high, they always seemed to be mindful of being watched and recorded. The video of them singing to one another in their underwear was a rare unguarded moment. “Liz must’ve been a good person,” Felicity said without thinking.

“What?” Tommy looked up from her screen.

“She didn’t out you,” Felicity remarked. “She could’ve made a lot of money going to the tabloids. Same for the person who shot this. This person waited until you were out before they posted it.”

“Liz and I were still friends after the break-up. We’d only dated for about six weeks – only a few weeks shy of my normal relationship expiry date.” Tommy shrugged, “I didn’t piss her off enough to want to sell me out and she was a good person who wouldn’t sell out a friend for a couple thousand dollars.”

Oliver laughed, “Usually by six weeks, most women were prepared to set fire to my car. You were always better staying friendly after a breakup.”

“That’s because infidelity was never the cause of my breakups,” Tommy waggled his eyebrows. “Most of the women you dated were surprised to learn that you already had a girlfriend.”

“Poor Laurel,” Felicity sighed. “I would’ve fantasized about cutting off your penis – or maybe supergluing it to your testicles.”

Oliver and Tommy looked at her with horror on their faces.

“What?” Felicity shrugged. “I’m not saying I would’ve done it. Personally, I’m very fond of it, but if I’d been Laurel, I would’ve thought about it. At the very least, I would’ve looked into natural ways to cause impotence.”

Tommy snorted, “It’s called alcohol.”

“Should I be alarmed that you’ve thought this much about it?” Oliver asked, his hand resting over his groin.

“I haven’t thought about it. I don’t have anything to worry about,” she kissed Oliver softly.

“Are you going to take that down?” Oliver said, pointing to the screen.

Felicity frowned, “Why? It’s so sweet. You look so in love.”

Oliver ran his hands over his face before rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. “I used to dream about that weekend when I first got to Lian Yu. Yao Fei had hidden me in a cave – I was delirious from pain and hunger, but I could hear your voice whispering to me in the dark.”

Tommy crawled over Felicity and straddled Oliver’s thighs. Leaning over his boyfriend, he asked, “What did I say to you?”

Oliver reached out and cupped Tommy’s cheek, “Stay with me.”

 

“Stay with me,” Tommy said sleepily, reaching for Oliver in the dark.

Oliver rested his hand on Tommy’s chest and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Ssshh, go back to sleep. I’m going to get a glass of water.”

“What time is it?” Tommy asked, his hand still gripping Oliver’s bicep.

“It’s still early. The sun’s not even up yet – you shouldn’t be either,” Oliver said against Tommy’s lips.

“It’s not my birthday anymore,” Tommy said sadly.

Oliver’s lips moved to Tommy’s neck, “We’re celebrating your birthday until you go back.”

A needy moan slipped from between Tommy’s lips and all thoughts of getting a glass of water slipped from Oliver’s mind. He lifted the covers and shifted to roll between Tommy’s legs, but Tommy shifted away, his eyes wide with fear. Oliver’s hand gripped Tommy’s hip, preventing him from moving further away. “What’s the matter?”

Tommy turned his head and whispered, “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Oliver lifted the blanket and looked down at himself, “Neither am I.” He smiled as he returned his gaze to Tommy’s turned head. His lips found Tommy’s ear, “Our underwear got wet when I gave you your birthday present.”

“Ollie,” Tommy said without looking.

The sadness in Tommy’s voice made Oliver swallow around a lump in his throat. “Buddy,” he whispered, “it’s your birthday – you should be in your birthday suit.”

Tommy snorted. He turned his head to look at Oliver, “I can’t believe you said that.”

Relieved to see the look of fear gone from Tommy’s eyes, Oliver rested his weight on his elbow. He ran fingers through Tommy’s thick hair. “I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay with me forever.”

Tommy threw his head back with full throated laughter.

Oliver smiled, even though he was sure that Tommy’s laughter was at his expense. “What’s so funny?”

Tommy’s hand cupped Oliver’s neck. “I was just thinking about last night. Will you be my pool boy – forever?”

“Yes,” Oliver said, lowering his lips towards Tommy’s. “I will be your pool boy forever if that’s what it takes for you to stay with me.”

“I have to warn you,” Tommy said, his eyes trained on Oliver’s lips.

“About what?” Oliver asked, his lips brushing against Tommy’s

“There will be a strict dress code,” Tommy said breathily, exposing his neck for Oliver.

Oliver nuzzled the column of Tommy’s throat, “Let me guess – a speedo.”

Tommy shook his head as his foot slid up Oliver’s leg until it hooked behind his bare ass, “No, speedo. It just so happens you’re wearing the uniform now.”

Oliver lifted his head and arched a brow. Tommy was biting his lip playfully, but there was a hint of anxiety in his eyes that he might have gone too far. Oliver placed his hand on the small of Tommy’s back and pulled him closer. Their semi-hard cocks pressed against one another. “I can see the advantages of your dress code.”

“You approve of it?” Tommy asked.

“You know I do,” Oliver said, thrusting against Tommy.

“Ollie,” Tommy said, dropping his head to Oliver’s shoulder.

“Come here,” Oliver said as he pulled Tommy on top of him. Tommy’s knees landed on either side of Oliver’s hips with their cocks laying side by side. Oliver reached for his nightstand and opened the drawer. His fingers passed over the familiar foil packet of a condom and his fingers stilled. More than anything, he wanted to place the condom in Tommy’s hand and let him decide to take the next step. He glanced over at Tommy, but lost his nerve when Tommy began to rub his hands together with worry. Oliver couldn’t let Tommy think too long about them being naked. He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and flipped its lid. He winked at Tommy as he squirted the lube over their cocks.

Tommy’s cheeks flushed as he rocked his hips and his cock slid through the lube, rubbing against Oliver. “Fuck, so good.”

Oliver crushed Tommy to his chest and drove his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, desperate to be closer to the man writhing on top of him. He fisted his hand in Tommy’s hair, planted his feet on the bed and began to drive his hips up into Tommy’s. He moaned into Tommy’s mouth as their cocks slid together, trapped between their hard bellies. Last night, the press of Tommy’s naked flesh had nearly driven Oliver mad with need. The drugs and alcohol had made his orgasm weak. It hadn’t fit the all-encompassing desire he’d felt when he finally had Tommy naked in his arms.

In the faint early morning light his desire was as consuming as the night before, but now he didn’t have anything flooding his senses but lust. Oliver was high on Tommy and the orgasm that was building low in his belly promised to be equal to what he was feeling in his heart. Once again, the condoms in his drawer called to him. Oliver had the question on the tip of his tongue, but he was too afraid of what would happen to them if Tommy said no.

Tommy’s hips faltered, and he whimpered against Oliver’s lips. His blue eyes were wild as he cried, “Ollie, please.”

Oliver rolled them until Tommy was pinned beneath him. He broke their kiss and smiled down at the man who defied words. Oliver could feel his chest swelling with emotions, but he could only manage one word. “Tommy,” he said reverently. His arms slid beneath Tommy’s back and his hands gripped his shoulders as he thrusted from his knees.

Tommy’s fingers clawed at Oliver’s back, his eyes rolling back in his head, “Fuck.”

“Eyes on me,” Oliver demanded, his hips stilling.

“Ollie,” Tommy panted, his legs running up the back of Oliver’s.

“Please, Tommy,” Oliver’s lips tugged on Tommy’s bottom lip until he was looking at him. “I need to see you. I need you to see me.”

“I see you,” Tommy promised. “I always see you.”

Oliver’s hips began to roll against Tommy’s with determination. A small smile turned Tommy’s lips and his breath hitched as the pleasure zipped along Oliver’s spine. His balls drew tight as his orgasm began to climb towards the edge. “Are you close?”

Tommy nodded. He dug his nails into Oliver’s back and used his legs for leverage as he drove his hips into Oliver’s. “Oliver,” he cried, his pupils blowing wide until his irises were only the thinnest ring of blue. His mouth fell open as his body jerked against Oliver’s.

The rush of warmth between their bodies pushed Oliver over the edge and his orgasm exploded out of him as he shot his come all over Tommy’s stomach and chest. “Tommy,” he gasped against his lips as he looked into his eyes. His body continued to rock against Tommy’s, prolonging their orgasms. His head dropped, and his lips brushed against Tommy’s ear. “God, I love you,” he panted. “So much.”

Tommy remained silent, but his embrace tightened, and he buried his head against Oliver’s neck. Oliver could feel Tommy’s hot tears running down his neck. Oliver kissed Tommy’s temple and ran his fingers through his dark curls, acknowledging the emotion he couldn’t give voice to. The room was silent, except for the sound of their breathing and pounding hearts. More than anything, Oliver wanted to stay in that moment forever – wrapped around Tommy and drunk on the way he made him feel.

 

Felicity’s hands slid beneath Oliver and Tommy’s t-shirts. “That sounds like a very happy birthday – even with a break up.” She understood why Oliver had carried that memory with him to Lian Yu and hoped it sustained him when he was at his lowest.

Tommy ran a hand over Oliver’s scruff, “I was with the person I loved most in the world – there was nothing better than that.”  A sly grin spread across Tommy’s face, “Well almost nothing.”

Oliver frowned, “What could’ve been better? That weekend was incredible.”

“I wanted you to fuck me,” Tommy admitted, all humor gone from his voice. A tear slid from his eye, “So badly.”

“I wanted that too.” Oliver sat up and kissed the tear on Tommy’s cheek. “The morning after your birthday. It was the closest I ever came to asking you. I had my hand on the condom,” he looked away, “but I lost my nerve.”

“I would’ve said yes,” Tommy said quietly, dropping his forehead to Oliver’s. “I would’ve given you everything you asked for.”

“Me too,” Oliver said with a sad smile.

Tommy pulled his t-shirt over his head, “Do you know what’s better now than back then?”

Oliver laughed as he pulled his own t-shirt over his head, “I’ve got some good guesses.”

“Not only do we fuck each other,” Tommy crawled off Oliver’s lap, “we somehow managed to convince the most amazing woman in the universe to fuck us too.” He pulled Felicity’s tank over her head. “What do you say, babe?” He waggled his eyebrows as he pulled off his pajama bottoms, “Do you want to go for a ride?”

Felicity leaned back on her elbows and lifted her legs straight in front of her, wiggling her toes. Oliver grabbed hold of her pajama legs and pulled them off. He gathered up their pajamas and disappeared into their closet.

She rolled on top of Tommy until she was straddling his waist. “I would very much like to take you for a ride.”

Oliver exited from their closet wearing nothing but his cowboy hat. He had Tommy’s hat in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. He dropped the lube next to Tommy’s hip and placed Tommy’s hat on Felicity’s head. “Buckle up, buddy.”

Felicity laughed with delight at the look on Tommy’s face. His hips had jumped from the bed at Oliver’s words. “You all right there big fella?”

“You’re both straight out of a wet dream in those hats,” Tommy said, his hands gripping Felicity’s hips. He slid her wet heat over his throbbing cock. “Giddy up.”

“How about we turn this dream into a reality,” Felicity said with an exaggerated wink. Listening to Oliver talk about his naked weekend with Tommy had turned her on. She reached behind her and guided his cock inside, slowly encircling his entire length. Tommy held out his hands and Felicity laced their fingers together.

“You feel so good,” Tommy said, bringing their joined hands to his lips.

Oliver poured lube into his hand and began to stroke himself, “You two look sexy as fuck.”

“I don’t think there’s anything sexier than how you look,” Felicity said to Oliver, leaning towards him for a kiss.

Oliver continued to pump his cock as he kissed Felicity. His tongue stroked against hers and her sex tightened around Tommy.

“Oh god,” Tommy said, his hips snapping into Felicity.

Oliver growled against Felicity’s lips.

Felicity reluctantly ended her kiss with Oliver and turned her attention to Tommy. She swirled her hips as she rocked back and forth against his pubic bone. It was the fastest way for her to get off. “We better hurry, I think Oliver is running out of patience. He wants his turn.”

Oliver’s lips landed on her shoulder, “Don’t rush for me. I’m not waiting for my turn.”

Oliver laid down on his side, perpendicular to Tommy and Felicity. He scissored his legs around Tommy’s thigh and placed one hand down outside of the other. Felicity watched over her shoulder as Oliver pressed the head of his slick cock against Tommy’s puckered hole.

“Ollie,” Tommy gasped, his fingers digging into the back of Felicity’s hands.

“Look at me, babe,” Felicity said to Tommy as she squeezed herself around him. When he looked at her she leaned forward to kiss him. “Does Oliver’s cock feel good filling you up?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Tommy panted. His breath hitched as Oliver continued to breach him.

“I love it when he fills me up. He’s so thick and hot,” Felicity said as she nibbled on Tommy’s ear. “You know what else fills me up so good I can never get enough of it?” Her tongue traced the edge of his jaw. “Your cock. I’m greedy for it.”

“Oh, god,” Tommy cried out, crushing her hands in his. “Your mouth, woman.”

“It’s all yours,” she said before he captured her mouth in a, toe-curling, filthy kiss.

Oliver’s hand caressed the small of her back, letting her know he was completely sheathed within Tommy. His lips pressed against her spine as she sat up. His arm wrapped around her waist, and Felicity twined their joined fingers with his. “Your dirty talk has gotten so good,” he praised. His lips blazed a trail across her back and shoulders. “I thought I was going to lose it before I got all the way in. Turn around so I can see you.”

Felicity got off Tommy and turned to face Oliver before she took Tommy back inside. Tommy’s hands grabbed the globes of her ass and began to massage her as she raised and lowered herself on his cock. She watched as Oliver’s cock pistoned in and out of Tommy and her sex contracted around Tommy. Her orgasm was building as much from Tommy’s cock driving into her as it was from watching Oliver’s drive into Tommy. She never failed to find watching Oliver and Tommy having sex anything but panty-soaking hot. Their relationship would’ve been doomed if instead of being aroused when they watched each other having sex they were jealous. She crashed her mouth against Oliver’s, her hat falling to the bed. She sent a prayer of thanks into the universe for bringing these men into her life.

Tommy’s hand moved around her waist and his fingers began to rub against her clit. Felicity sucked on Oliver’s tongue and his hips began to pound against Tommy’s ass. Oliver’s head fell to Felicity’s breast as he pushed inside Tommy with force and fell still. His hand joined Tommy’s and they sent Felicity over the edge together. She clutched Oliver to her as her orgasm had her bearing down on Tommy. His hips jackrabbited into her three more times before he went still beneath her. He groaned as he slid out of Felicity, pulling her back into his arms. She held onto Oliver, pulling him with her until they were both nestled against Tommy’s side.

Tommy placed a kiss to the tops of their heads. “That was – inspired.”

“Did it feel all right?” Oliver asked, pressing a kiss to Tommy’s pec before leaning across him to kiss Felicity’s nose.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Tommy said with a small chuckle. “Consider me ridden hard and put away wet.”

“Isn’t that a bad thing?” Felicity teased.

“Not with us,” he said breathily. “That was my favorite kind of dirty. What got into the two of you?” 

Oliver chuckled, “Everything is your favorite kind of dirty.”

“Not true,” Tommy said, fighting to keep his eyes open. “You two are my favorite kind of dirty.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Felicity said snuggling into Tommy’s side.

“Ollie,” a small smile tugged at Tommy’s lips, “did you hear?”

“Hear what?” Oliver asked with a matching smile.

“Felicity is greedy for my cock,” Tommy said with pride. “I believe she said she was merely fond of yours.”

Felicity pressed her hand against her mouth to keep from laughing.

“I also heard her say mine is hot and thick,” Oliver said with a wink for Felicity.

“You won’t get any arguments from me. It is hot and thick,” Tommy said opening one eye. “I’m pretty fond of it.”

Oliver’s fingers danced down Tommy’s side, “Really? Just fond? Wouldn’t you say that you’re greedy for it?”

“Always,” Tommy laughed, trying to get away from Oliver’s tickling fingers. “I’m always greedy for it.”

Oliver kissed Tommy with a smack of his lips, “You say the most romantic things.”

“Do you know what else I’m greedy for?” Felicity asked rising onto her elbows.

“Why do I think your answer is going to require us getting out of this bed?” Tommy mumbled.

“Because you’re a very smart man who wants to make me banana chocolate chip pancakes,” she said with a huge smile.

“And bacon,” Oliver said, grinning broadly.

“Fine,” Tommy said with a big sigh, “but you both have to take a shower with me first.”

“Works for me,” Felicity said, climbing from their bed. “I’ll do anything for bacon.”

“You could say, I’m greedy for it,” Oliver said through his laughter.

“All right. All right.” Tommy smacked their bottoms as he walked past them into their bathroom, “It’s a good thing I love both of you.”

“A very good thing,” Felicity and Oliver said together as they followed Tommy into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> The season 7 trailer from SDCC has me very excited for October. \o/
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com
> 
> Wonderwall by Oasis
> 
> Today is gonna be the day  
> That they're gonna throw it back to you  
> By now you should've somehow  
> Realized what you gotta do  
> I don't believe that anybody  
> Feels the way I do, about you now
> 
> Backbeat, the word was on the street  
> That the fire in your heart is out  
> I'm sure you've heard it all before  
> But you never really had a doubt  
> I don't believe that anybody  
> Feels the way I do about you now
> 
> And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
> And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
> There are many things that I  
> Would like to say to you but I don't know how
> 
> Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
> And after all, you're my wonderwall
> 
> Today was gonna be the day  
> But they'll never throw it back to you  
> By now you should've somehow  
> Realized what you're not to do  
> I don't believe that anybody  
> Feels the way I do, about you now
> 
> And all the roads that lead you there are winding  
> And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
> There are many things that I  
> Would like to say to you but I don't know how
> 
> I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
> And after all, you're my wonderwall
> 
> I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
> And after all, you're my wonderwall
> 
> I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
> you're gonna be the one that saves me  
> you're gonna be the one that saves me
> 
> Heroes by David Bowie
> 
> I, I wish you could swim  
> Like the dolphins  
> Like dolphins can swim
> 
> Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
> We can beat them, forever and ever  
> Oh, we can be heroes just for one day
> 
> I, I will be King  
> And you, you will be Queen  
> Though nothing will drive them away  
> We can be heroes just for one day  
> We can be us just for one day
> 
> I, I can remember  
> (I remember)  
> Standing by the wall  
> (By the wall)  
> And the guns, shot above our heads  
> (Over our heads)  
> And we kissed, as though nothing could fall  
> (Nothing could fall)
> 
> And the shame, was on the other side  
> Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever  
> Then we could be heroes just for one day
> 
> We can be heroes  
> We can be heroes  
> We can be heroes just for one day  
> We can be heroes


End file.
